AlicexHatter Moments
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: The story of how Alice and the Mad Hatter somehow manage to co-exist...barely. :D
1. Morning Events

Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I did own Reginald and Alice Hats off to Bri-chan's awesome Reggie!, I do not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice! My darling pumpkin Alice!" called a distressed sounding Reginald Theophilus III.

"What?" the woman in question called from the upstairs bathroom.

"Do you happen to know as to the whereabouts of my best cravat?"

"Excuse me?" Alice glanced up from the mirror above the sink as her Mad Hatter appeared in the doorway. His dark pants clashed horribly with his signature orange coat, and his green vest matched his hat, barely saving him from looking totally hopeless. She giggled and met him halfway, deftly smoothing out the wrinkles in his yellow shirt. "My cravat," he reminded her, taking advantage of her distracted state to hastily un-do her braided hair, grinning delightedly as the curls spilled down her back.

"Reginald!" she squealed, attempting to pull back to fix her hair. He managed to wrap his arms around her first, however, pulling her away from the mirror and her hair ribbons.

"Leave it down?" he asked, making sure to give her big, sad-looking puppy eyes.

Alice sighed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine. But only for today," she told him sternly, taking the chance to lean on his chest, promising herself that she was only resting her eyes. Minutes later, she was sound asleep, arms limply wrapped around his neck for support. "Um, cricket?" Reginald glanced down at her, confused. Comprehension dawned as he heard her start to snore lightly.

"Well, now what?" he thought to himself, shifting his hold on Alice slightly. He then proceeded to scoop her up and carry her out the door, down the hall, and into their room, almost tripping over the pile of books on her side of the bed as he prepared to set her down. "Come on, darling, let go," he muttered, setting her down so he could attempt to pry her sudden vice grip from his neck. He was so involved in what he was doing that he failed to notice one eye slide open before slamming shut and a grin slip across her lips before Alice resumed her acting.

"OOF!" The Hatter was stunned when the arms around his neck suddenly yanked him forward, sending him toppling onto his Alice, who immeaditely began giggling. "Hare! Help me!" he cried as Alice pounced on him and began tickling him mercilessly. The Hare, looking only mildly panicked, sped into the room, stopping and turning green when he saw the position his two house-mates were in. "Umm...I think I'll leave this fight for you, Reg, old chap," he sputtered before fleeing.

Alice and Reg stopped long enough to stare at each other in confusion, wondering what had made the March Hare turn sickly green before realization lit up their faces, Alice blushing as she scrambled off of him.

"Well...umm..." Alice stammered, glancing about frantically for something to draw the attention away from her embarassment. "Your cravat!" she blurted, dashing from the room. Reggie sat up, a goofy grin betraying the fact that he hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than the fact that Alice was cute when she blushed.


	2. Some Kind Of Bliss

Disclaimer: Not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another morning when Reginald wandered downstairs, eager for his first cup of tea. He could smell it coming from the kitchen, but when he entered said room, he found something...unexpected: a baby. Now, normally this Mad Hatter loves children, however, he had never had one invade his home at the ripe old age of five months. Glancing frantically around, he spotted Alice at the stove, preparing to pour the hot water into a tea pot and add the leaves. "Alice!" he cried, dashing over and grabbing her. "Why is there a b-b-b--"

"A baby?" she finished for him, looking confused. "Reginald, did you forget that you promised to baby-sit for Ariel today?" Her disapproving tone of voice made him cower slightly as he tried to recall making such a deal.

_Flashback_

_"Hatter!" Ariel called, coming alongside him in the bookstore, a stroller being pushed in front of her. _

_"Hello," he replied vaguely, eyes locked on Alice as she slowly descended a ladder. "Careful, dear," he murmured as she struggled to balance the books in one hand and keep her grip on the ladder. _

_"I was wondering, Mr. Hatter, if you could do me a favor?" Ariel continued, unaware that she was being ignored. The baby in the stroller cooed happily as the Hatter's shiny belt buckle caught her attention. _

_"Yes!" Reggie cheered as Alice once again planted both feet safely on the ground. "Err..." The other customers, as well as Alice and Belle turned to stare at him and he shyly jammed his hands into his pockets. _

_"Oh, lovely!" Ariel told him, "Little Maddie here needs a sitter for next Friday. Will you be at home and able to watch her for a few hours?" _

_"Of course! I always watch...HOME!!" he exclaimed, grabbing his hat as he ran out the door. _

_End Flashback_

"I made no such promise!" Reggie retorted absently, fascinated by the sun glinting off of Alice's new bow. "Sssshhhiiinnnyyyy..." As he was taller than Alice, all he had to do was stand disturbingly close and stare down at her hair to better study the bow.

"Reggie?" Alice asked, cheeks flushing as he drew near. "He must be distracted by something...my new bow, maybe?" she wondered. Deciding to find out for sure, she shook her head quickly, watching his eyes follow the top of her head. "Reggie!" she yelled, his attention snapping back to her. "You promised to watch Maddie while Ariel went to the flea market for the afternoon." Hands on hips, she stared him down.

"But Alice---" he whined, cut off as she wagged one finger in his face.

"No, Reggie. You promised, whether you meant to or not," she told him. "Besides, what are you going to do when you decide to have a baby of your own one day?"

Of course, Reginald Theophilus III heard "we" and "our" instead of "you" and "your." Thoughts of a baby with Alice's eyes and his shockingly white hair. Excitement zipped through him, making him dance in place, followed quickly by, "Can we, Alice? Can we, please?!"

Suspicous, she asked cautiously while scooping the baby from its carrier and cradling it close, "Can we _what, _Reginald?"

"Have a baby!" He looked so thrilled at the prospect that she almost, _almost_, couldn't force out the words "No, Reggie, we can't."

"But why not? I mean, how hard can it be?"

"We aren't married, and, besides---"

"Then marry me, sugar cube!"

"It isn't that simple!" Frustrated, she swept from the room, baby gurgling happily in her arms.

Determined to make her see his particular brand of reason, he followed her into the sitting room. Ariel and Alice had set up a portable crib, in which Alice now laid the baby as she sat in a chair next to it. Reggie was so sincere in his pursuit that he knelt in front of her, seizing her hands in his and gazing pleadingly into her eyes. "Alice, my darling, my tea cup, will you reside with me permanently and share in my mental instabilities?" he implored.

"Excuse me?" Alice finally managed. Her brain worked frantically, flipping pages in the _Dictionary of Reggie Speak_ so fast that pages ripped.

"I mean...marry me and bear me oodles of munchkins?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Well..."

"Reginald!"

"Yes! All right? Yes, I'm serious! I want to marry you!"

"...Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Reginald, why do you want to marry me?"

"Err...I wanna share my tea with you."

"You want to what?" She asked quietly, reaching down to adjust the blanket over the baby's sleeping form.

"Share. My. Tea. With. You." he said quietly, nervously wringing his gloved hands as he suddenly realised that it was true. He really did want to marry Alice, and not just so he could have an heir.

"Your tea?" Alice slowly stood, moving to stare out the window as she thought it over. Tea to this particular Hatter was like offering all the love you could ever want _on demand._ He was serious about this, she realized, staring down at her ring finger as she tried to figure out how this made her feel.

"Goo-gaaah," the baby announced, squirming as it fought for attention. Alice turned and started towards the crib, but Reginald beat her to it. "Why, hello!" he told Maddie, who blinked at him in confusion. Who was this odd man? she wondered.

"Yes, I completely agree," Reggie settled the baby in his arms, surrounding it in garishly orange cloth.

"What did she say?" the other female in the room asked warily as she drew closer.

"That if you didn't marry me, it was only right that she did."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep you on a short leash, now won't I?" Alice told him slyly as she went to answer the now-ringing doorbell.

Reginald could only stare after her in shock, jaw still brushing the carpet as she led Ariel into the room. The redhead swept her baby into her arms, cooing in-between thanking Alice and giving Reggie the evil eye. As if insanity can spread! She left minutes later after confirming another sitting appointment. Alice peeked around the doorway, eyebrows raised. "Are you O.K. yet?"

"Did you just---Are you---Then we--" he stuttered in response, unable to form complete sentences. The object of his affections came fully into the room and settled into his lap, wrapping his limp arms around her waist and getting comfortable.

"Yes, I mean, if you still want to, that is."

"Of course I do! OH! I must tell March Hare!" he cried, leaping to his feet and spilling his newly-acquired fiance onto the carpet. He rushed from the room, skidding to a stop as he heard from behind him: "Wait just a minute you crazy oaf!"

"Yes, dear?" He poked his head around the corner, half-afraid of the British girl's wrath.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said meaningfully.

"Of course! My hat! Thank you, sugarbean!" He rushed off again, one hand holding his giant hat to his cranium as he bounded out the door and down the street.

"I meant ME!" Alice called after him as she leaned in the doorway, shaking her head. "Definitely a short leash," she told herself as she went back inside.


	3. Too Early

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

This is more of a filler chapter while I debate whether to continue with it or not. If I do, the next few chapters will be more about the upcoming wedding:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reginald L. Theophilus III had very few enemies, however, early mornings was one of them. This is why he didn't really react to the sight of Alice, his fiance, shaving her legs as he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. She, on the other hand, was awake enough to shriek and try to shove him back out into the hallway. "Reginald!"

"Wha?" he mumbled, sagging against her wearily. She huffed, glancing heavenward as if asking for assistance. Getting none, she decided to be...gentle with the dozing Hatter.

"Poor baby," she cooed, running her fingers through his unbrushed hair. "No tea yet?" He had to slump to do it, but he managed to rest his head on her shoulder. He shook his head in response to her question, arms around her waist. "How about you let me finish up in the bathroom and I'll make you some tea, O.K.?"

As soon as he agreed, she led him down the hall and tucked him into her bed, as her room was closer. He immeadiately snuggled into the blankets and went back to sleep. After rushing through the rest of her morning routine, she flew down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. She stopped to stare at the March Hare as he sat at the kitchen table, reading the _Wonderland Times _with a cup of tea held in his free hand. "Oh, thank God!" she cried as she spied the pot full of tea at his elbow, she snatched it and a clean teacup up. When she entered her room a minute later, Reginald was completely cocooned in _her_ blankets. "Reggie?" She gently prodded his shoulder, trying to wake him. He merely groaned and rolled away from her poking. However, her bed is only so big and, as he kept rolling, he eventually reached the edge and toppled off of it.

Alice raced to the other side of the mattress, kneeling beside the groaning Hatter as she helped him sit up.

"I'm all right," he reassured her, falling forward to land in her lap. "Ahh," he sighed, snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Umm...your tea!" she said, reaching as far as she could and barely grasping the handle of the pot and cup in her fingers. She carefully poured him a cupful and rubbed his back as he sipped it. "Awake yet?"

"Yeah," he finally replied, worming out of the blankets and sitting up. "What happened while I was tea-less?" he asked.

"You...don't remember?" Alice couldn't believe her ears.

"No. Why, what happened? Ooh, look, manatee!" he squealed, diving around her to scoop up the plushie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The manatee thing is not mine, sadly. Thanks to Bri-chan for loaning me Reginald. Let me know if this should be continued, peoples! Lots o' Love!

Whisper


	4. Declaration of CoDependence

Disclaimer: Give me a Reggie plushie and I'll claim that it's the only thing I own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAR-RCH!" a disembodied voice echoed across Wonderland and the surrounding areas. "Oh, MARCH!" As the call drew closer, the object of the seeker's attention twitched his ears in sudden alertness. "What could he be wanting now?" the March Hare wondered idly as he drew to a stop on the pathway.

"Reginald?" he cautiously called back.

"Hare!" the semi-derranged man stumbled out of the bushes and into view. "There you are! Alice! I found him!" he called over his shoulder, hand grasping one that was no longer there. "Alice?" The Mad Hatter whirled in place, looking panicked as he realized that she wasn't with him. "Ahh, crumpets!" he cried, diving back into the brush. "Don't worry, Alice! I'll save you!" came the muffled yell.

However, seconds after emitting this, the "missing" person strolled down the pathway towards the area the two gentlemen occupied, absently plucking leaves from her person. "Silly man," she muttered before glancing up.

"Oh, hello, March," she greeted the confused hare. "Have you seen Reginald, by any chance?"

He simply nodded, pointing mutely at the rustling bushes to his right. "Oh...REGINALD THEOPHILUS--"

"The third!" Reggie called back indignantly.

"--COME OUT FROM THOSE SHRUBS THIS INSTANT!" For added effect, she placed both hands on her hips and stamped one foot. The aforementioned mad man dove back out of the bushes to land at her feet, smiling goofily up at her.

"There you are, darling!" He announced, climbing unsteadily to his feet. He reached one hand up to adjust his hat, which had miracously managed to stay on his head during the whole ordeal.

"Darling?" both Alice and March echoed, the former with an expression of dazed realization. Apparently, no one had ever called her "darling" before Reginald wandered into her life.

"Reginald, what HAVE you done this time?" his best friend demanded of him, hopping angrily forward towards the couple.

"The impossible, my dear sir," Reginald replied dramatically. He stretched one arm out and whipped it around Alice's waist, tugging her into his side and holding her there. "I got me an Alice!"

His fiance of choice sputtered, her expression mirroring the March Hare's almost perfectly.

"You WHAT?!"

"She promised to marry me," Reginald explained as if talking to a simpleton.

"How did you manage that one?" The March Hare wanted to know.

"He asked me," Alice finally broke in, squirming in Reginald's hold which only served to make his grin broaden.

"...Does Belle know?"

The couple ceased moving at all, Alice even stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Oh...My...God..." she said quietly before Reginald sprang into action and began to drag her back the way they came. They soon disappeared into the surrounding woods and, from the sounds resonating around him, March could only assume Reginald was off to make sure everyone knew that Alice had finally agreed to suffer through his antics forever.

Quick A/N: Anyone want to do some pictures for this story? lol

Half an hour later, in the very Center of Disneyland

"Reginald, slow down!" Alice demanded, skirts caught up in one hand while the other was firmly clasped in his as he darted through the crowds towards the bookshop. Wordless with excitement, Reginald merely stopped, reached back, and scooped the astonished girl onto his back and began to carry her the last few meters piggy-back style.

"Set me down!" she squealed, frantically checking to be sure that her knickers weren't showing.

He ignored her demands, striding into the store and declaring to everyone within it, and some without, "I'm getting married!"


	5. How Hatters Have Fun

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Admitting it makes me sad :(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take him anywhere!" Alice moaned into the phone later that evening as Belle listened sypathetically.

"There, there, dear, I'm sure once the new wears off---"

"But that's just it!" Alice interrupted. "With him, the new never wears off of anything! He still wears the first hat he ever made! He's had the same pair of shoes since he hit puberty! Belle, he's going to act like this until we set a date!"

"...Then why don't you set one?" Belle asked quietly, glancing down at the sleeping prince whose head rested on her belly.

"WHAT?!" the blonde shrieked.

"It was just an idea. So, why don't you?"

"Well...we...I..." Alice stumbled for a passable excuse. She was saved from answering, however, when the former Beast stirred slowly awake.

"Belle?" he asked quietly, drawing her attention once again. "Who are you talking to and why are they yelling?"

"It's Alice, darling. She's still in a tizzy about Reginald's behavior this afternoon."

"Ooh..." Still half asleep, he accepted this without further comment and settled down to sleep again.

"Alice, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm afraid I need to get to the bookstore rather early tomorrow, as do you," Belle told her, saying her goodnight when Alice agreed just before hanging up.

At the Hatter Household

"What am I going to do?" Alice groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. She was so buried in her own thoughts that she failed to notice Reginald and March sneaking in the front door, obviously drunk on over-sweetened tea. Reginald tripped, March barely catching him before the Hatter fell headfirst into the wall.

"Shh!" Hare stage whispered. Hatter giggled and leaned on his much smaller friend as they wandered up the stairs.

Alice slowly stood and gathered her skirts in one hand, glancing at the clock on the mantle, eyes widening when she saw that it was past nine o'clock p.m. She hurried out of the living room and up the stairs to her room. She rushed through her evening routine and was on her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth before settling in when she heard it: DOI-OING!!!

"What in the world?" she wondered aloud as she changed direction and headed towards the noise, and, its source, Reginald's room. Noticing that the door was open slightly, she nudged it with her foot and peeked inside. What she saw shocked her.

Reginald and March Hare were bouncing on the mattress, giggling insanely and trying in vain to sip tea while they did it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she yelled, entering the room fully.

Her shout and sudden appearance to knock even the soberest Hatter from his feet, sending him flying to the floor and tea splattering all over him. The March Hare, used to these theatrics, merely plopped down on the half-empty mattress and slurped his tea loudly.

"A-A-Alice!" Reginald sputtered, crawling over to her on his hands and knees. "D-Don't be mad at me!" he hiccuped, wrapping his arms around her knees and pulling her off-kilter.

"Reginald! What are you doing?" she cried, repeating her original question.

"I l-love you!"

"..." she was stunned into silence momentarily before kneeling before him and cupping his face in her hands. "I love you too, Reginald," she told him quietly, returning his joyful smile with a smaller, more sober, one. "Now, it's too late tonight to stay up much longer, and we both have things to do in the morning." She helped him to his feet and set him on the edge of his bed. Gently removing his coat and vest, she gathered them and his hat in her arms and chucked them into the hamper near his door. She then set to work on all the buttons on his shirt sleeves and untying his shoelaces.

March, sensing this was too personal a thing to view without being sober, at least, made his way on wobbly paws to the door. "Cheers, my homosapien comrads! Tea and crumpets for all!"

He didn't realize that he had completely destroyed the mood until the next day, when a hungover Reginald smacked him over the head with a teapot.


	6. Bookshop Happenings

Disclaimer: ...don't make me say it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle was digging through a pile of invoice slips when Alice stumbled into the book shop early the next morning. "Tea," her blonde counterpart croaked as she slumped into a chair.

"What happened?" Belle asked as she hastily poured a fresh cup and shoved it into Alice's hands.

"He came home drunk, and brought March with him."

"Drunk? But Reginald doesn't--"

"On tea. It must have had at least ten sugars in it, maybe more," Alice grumbled as she slowly sipped the hot drink, eyes closed in bliss.

"So...why are you here instead of at home taking care of him?"

"I was! But he got really...cuddly and "affectionate" while inebriated and I decided it was safer to be elsewhere while he recovered."

""Affectionate" how?"

Alice blushed bright red and, making sure that they were alone in the shop, pulled the collar of her high-necked dress down just enough to show Belle the mark.

"Oh my goodness!" Belle gasped, trying desperately to stifle her laughter. "How did he manage to do that while you were awake?!"

"Well, I wasn't exactly awake, you see..." Alice rushed through her explaination, about how she had fallen asleep while making sure he was actually snoring and not faking it. Belle nodded wordlessly throughout the story, offering her friend the comfort she seemed to need at the moment.

"Was he awake enough to realize what he was doing?"

"I don't think so. He seemed pretty out of it when I woke up and shoved him off the bed." Alice looked thoughtful as she said this, standing and taking her empty cup to the back room to wash it. Belle followed her back, observing.

"What time is it?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Almost eight, we still have enough time to get everything ready for the sale today," Belle replied calmly, handing the other woman a stack of books to stick "On Sale" and " Off" stickers on.

Back at the Hatter Home

"Ugghhh," groaned Reginald, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. "Never...Again..." he mumbled, forcing himself to his feet. He managed to make it to the bathroom, grimacing at his reflection as he cleaned himself up.

"Alice?" he called, leaning out the doorway as he combed his unruly curls. "Pumpkin slice?" Growing concerned, he marched into her room, stopping short when he saw her neatly made bed and missing shoes.

"Hmm...must be at the shop," he mused, galloping down the stairs and out the door after throwing his "normal" outfit on.

"MY HAT!" he shrieked, darting inside to fetch it before continuing on his way.

Book shop

"All-iiiceee!" The door was suddenly thrown open, startling the girl in question. She tripped, dropped her books and barely managed to stay upright.

Reginald stood in the doorway, looking disheveled. His eyes were bloodshot, chest heaving as he attempted to straighten his appearance.

"Mr. Theophilus!" Belle greeted him, sinking to her knees to help scoop up the books.

"My dear, darling blond, I thought we had moved past---penny!" he suddenly switched topics, having spied a nice, shiny penny right by his shoe. He hastily scooped it up and tucked it into his pocket. "...Where was I?" he wondered aloud.

"Reginald, now is not the time---"

"There is always time, Alice!" he corrected her, offering her a hand. She timidly accepted his help in standing, gasping in surprise when he suddenly pulled her into him. Faster than she could blink, he had his arms around her and was leaning down to kiss her good morning. She blushed brightly and tried to squirm free, glancing at Belle for help. "R-Reginald!" she stuttered. "Not here!"

He sighed and loosened his hold, pouting. "Later?" he wheedled.

"Yes, all right," she promised hurriedly, missing his victorious smile and arm-pumping. "Now, unless you are going to be helpful, kindly vacate the premises."

"I'll help!" he agreed, grabbing her hand and dragging her further into the store.

Two hours later, he was regretting it. Belle and Alice put him to work carrying large loads of books to seperate tables, dusting the higher shelves and licking many, many envelope seals.

That evening

"Awice, my tunge," Reginald said, tongue sticking out. Alice sighed, forcing him into a chair so she could get a better look at the problem appendage.

"Looks like papercuts," Belle added helpfully.

Alice made sympathy noises as she poured him a glass of fresh tea and held it up to his lips. "Drink this slowly, and, if it doesn't feel better by tomorrow, I'll get a doctor to look at it, O.K.?" she placated.

"But your wing!" he tried to tell her around a mouthful of tea."

"My...wing?"

"Wing! Wing!" Frustrated, he grabbed her left ring finger and pointed at where her engagement ring would be.

"Ohh, my ring. But...I don't have one," she told him, tugging her finger free.

"I think he means that he was going to get you one tomorrow," Belle cut in once again, giving the disabled Hatter smile which he returned. "Thenk uh, 'Elle," he told her after swallowing his tea.

"Your welcome," she told him, waving goodbye to the somewhat insane couple as she left the shop.

"You were going to get me a ring?" Alice asked him, eyes tearing up at his sweetness.

He merely nodded, eyes widening when she gave him a peck on the cheek. His mouth dropped open in shock and she giggled at his reaction before sauntering out the door. "Wait for me!" he yelled when he finally gathered his wits.


	7. Makin' It Official

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one, M'sieur?" the oily salesman asked, frustration creeping into his tone. This was the twentieth ring he had shown to the madman in the obnoxiously bright orange coat.

"No, no, no!" Reginald cried, flinging one arm over his eyes and inadvertently knocking his hat to the floor in his distress. "Alice, dear Alice, I've failed you!" And, with that histrionic announcement, he crumpled into a heap on the floor. 

The salesman sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward before darting around the counter to scoop his client up. "Now, now, sir, there is no reason to despair! I'm sure we can find...something," he added encouragingly. 

Reginald sniffed, morosely shoving his perpetually gloved hands into his pockets and returning to the counter. "I suppose." 

As he didn't sound too convinced, the salesman, Pierre, dug an old, rarely used key from his pocket. "I will show you something, M'sieur, that you can never speak of again," he warned, making the Mad Hatter swear on his hat that he wouldn't tell. Reginald nodded immeadiately, mood suddenly bright again as he hopped over the counter rather than waste time going around it. 

When they reached the back of the store, Pierre used the rusty key to open an even rustier lock and proceeding to open the door it was connected to. Once inside, the light was flipped on and Reginald stared in wonder at the shelves around him. Each tiny glass case housed one piece of jewelry apiece, each more marvelous and unique than the last. "Follow me, sir," Pierre startled Reggie out of his thoughts and led him down the aisle. "You like tea, no?'' he asked conversationally. 

Too dazed by all of the shiny things around him, Reggie only nodded, jaw stuck open like a fish's. 

"Here we are!" Pierre the oily salesman announced grandly, stopping at a shelf near the back. "What do you think of this, mon ami?" Lifting a glass box off of the shelf in front of them, he held it out to Reginald, who gently took if from him and opened it to get a better look. Inside the case, nestled among the dark velvet, sat the prettiest ring this Mad Hatter had ever seen. "It's perfect!" he nearly squealed, grabbing the stunned salesman into a hug before bounding back out into the main store to complete the sale. 

At The Hatter Home

Alice was sitting at the kitchen table, mail sorted in front of her as she flipped through _The Tea Times_, a catalog of unique and rare tea sets. Apparently, Reginald had a subscription. She had a blank sheet of paper at her elbow, pausing every few minutes to scribble down tea pots and cups that weren't in his collection for his birthday, or, rather, one of his many un-birthdays. She smiled fondly and shook her head as she realized how much he had rubbed off on her. Her peace was short-lived, however, when the object of her thoughts came bounding through the door carrying a shopping bag. 

She scrambled to hide her list, eventually just shoving it in her pocket and pretending that she hadn't had a momentary panic attack. 

"Baby cakes!" he cried, seemingly oblivious. 

"Reginald, please," she implored, cheeks crimson. 

"All right, all right, Tea Cup," he told her, tacking on the "endearment" at the last minute. With all the drama of any actor, he carefully placed the bag on the table and dug through the yard and a half of tissue paper. When he was finished, the table and floor around it were covered it shredded paper and Alice was staring at him in shock. "W-What are you doing!" she demanded, grabbing his hands before he could continue his destructive path through the bag. 

"Looking for your ring, Cricket," he replied blithely, tugging one hand free and grabbing the box at the very bottom of the rumpled bag. 

"My ring?" she asked in wonder, staring at the small velvet box in his hand. "W-Will you show it to me?" she asked shyly. 

Wordlessly, he popped the box open with his tumb and revealed the ring to her. "Alice Pleasance Liddell, will you marry me?" 

Blinking tears from her eyes, all she could think to say was, "Shouldn't you be on one knee?" 

He dropped like a stone to the floor, on both knees instead of one and looked up at her pleadingly. "Please, sweet pea?" 

"Well, I guess since you _did_ get me a ring and I _already_ agreed to it a week ago...I guess I have to," she told him cheekily once she regained her composure. 

"..."

"That's a yes, you barmy Hatter!" came the March Hare's voice from the other side of the door. 

"...It is?"

"Yes, Reginald, it is," Alice confirmed before jumping into his arms and sending them both sprawling. 

A few minutes later...

"...So _I'm_ supposed to put the ring on your finger when you say yes?"

"Yes, Reginald."

"But, _why?_"

"I'm not really sure, actually. But it _is_ considered to be very romantic." 

"Oh, all right!" Reginald scooped up her left hand and, prying the ring from its velvet holder, slipped it on her finger and leaned back to admire it. "Lovely," he announced proudly. 

As both Alice and Reginald were both lounging in the kitchen floor at this point, discussing the proper ways to propose, the March Hare was rather shocked when he finally managed to convince himself that it was safe to go inside. 

"Let me see!" he demanded, hopping over to stand looking down at the blissful couple. Alice dutifully held her hand up for inspection. "Very nice, Reg, old chap," he finally said, voice ringing with approval. The silver band was beautifully crafted, with a small silver teacup in the center holding a round diamond that peeked over the rim of the "cup." 

"We thought so," Reginald said smugly, earning himself a light shove from his now-official fiance. 


	8. Did You See That?

Disclaimer: ...someone else's...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?" Ariel eunuciated with shocked disgust, gesturing at Alice's ring when it flashed in the light. 

"What?" Alice replied distractedly, standing on tip-toe to shove a book onto its shelf. 

"That! There, on your finger," Ariel told her, striding forward to grab the hand in question. She yanked it down to get a closer look, grimacing when she realized that it was a tea cup ring, meaning it could only have come from one person. "You're really going to marry _him_?" 

"Yes, actually!" Alice told her, angry that her friend didn't seem more happy for her. 

"But..._why_?" 

"Because I love him and he loves me!" Alice told her huffily, flouncing off behind the counted and pretending to look for something. She struggled to reign in her temper, angry for Reginald's sake as well as her own. 

"Ewww!" Ariel apparently couldn't keep it to herself. Every customer in the small shop heard it and heads swiveled, each trying to spy the cause for the disgust. 

"Ariel!" Belle cried happily, coming from the back room to hug the redhead. "Did Alice tell you the good news?"

"Yes, unfortunately." The other princess sighed.

"Don't you just love her ring?" Belle continued to gush. Alice's cheeks heated in embarassed happiness. At least someone understood, she thought smugly. 

"It's certainly...different," Ariel told her tactfully. "Well, I really must be going! Bye!" And with that, the former mermaid rushed from the store. Through the front window, Belle and Alice watched her almost collide with Reginald, sending him dirty look before disappearing around the corner. The Mad Hatter stopped for a moment, looking after her with utter puzzlement sketched on his features before shrugging and contuining on into the shop. 

"Hi," Alice said shyly when he approached the counter and leaned on it. 

"Hey," he responded quietly, which shocked Belle. She had become used to his flamboyant nature and excitable attitude. She blushed and looked anywhere but at them when he suddenly leaned across the counter and rubbed his nose daintly against Alice's much smaller one. The blond merely giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the nuzzle gleefully. 

"At least she's mellowed, as well," Belle muttered as she slowly edged around the engaged couple. "Over here, ma'am," she told the elderly lady with the armful of books. 

"Newly engaged," she explained when the customer's eyes kept wandering to the couple inches away from the register. 

"Ahh." The lady nodded in understanding before thanking Belle and leaving. 

"Cut it out, you two! You'll scare the customers away!" she finally snapped. Alice jerked away guiltily from Reggie, who lost his balance and landed on the floor on the opposite side of the counter. 

"Sorry," Alice told her sheepishly, hurriedly adjusting her apron and scooping up the duster. 

"And you," Belle told Reginald, leaning down so as to be almost eye level with him, "I'm happy for you two, I really am, but can't you let her focus here at work? She goes all...googly-eyed when you come around." 

"Really?' The scolding was lost on the large-nosed man, delight lighting up his face as he regarded Alice with a sly expression. He hopped to his feet and tipped his hat absently at Belle as he sauntered over to his fiance. 

"Reg--" Belle started before giving up in exasperation. 

Alice's surprised squeal as she was scooped into his arms could be heard around the block. As was the smack over the head she gave him when he spun with her and knocked over a stack of newspapers. 


	9. The Book Started It!

Disclaimer: ...I sha'nt ever own it, much to my dismay!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was happily ensconced in under her covers that evening, book propped open on her knees with a bleary eyed Hatter found his way inside. 

"Alice, dear, have you seen my watch?"

"No, Reginald." 

"But...What are you reading?" he asked when he noticed that she was barely paying him any attention. 

"N-nothing!" she stammered, shoving the book in question under her pillow. "Now, Reginald, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now!" That being said, she flopped onto her side, clapped the lights off and pretended to go directly to sleep.

"Oh, no," he murmured, creeping up from the other side of the mattress. Stealthily he climbed, slithering under the covers until he was laying directly behind her. Smacking one hand down to hold hers in place, he whipped the other under her pillow and snatched the book out. 

"Give it back!" she cried, instantly alert as she struggled against his hold. She managed to free one hand and used it to grasp for the book. Reginald held it above her head with one hand, laughing as she pushed against his chest ineffectually. 

"Ahh!" he cried, landing on the floor when she decided that she'd had enough and, grinning wickedly, pulled the sheets out from under him. His eyes welled with tears as he cradled one arm to his chest, still grasping the book. 

"Reggie!" Alice gasped in horror, getting to her knees at his side. She was so focused on examining his arm to see the crafty glint in his eyes. Quicker than she could blink, he had her caged in his arms. 

"Fancy meeting you here!" he told her gleefully.

"Let me go," she demanded indignantly. 

"No." Standing, he tossed her back onto the bed, waving her book at her as he clapped the lights back on. 

"Now, let's see...ahh, here we go!" he exclaimed as he found the page Alice had bookmarked. She gasped in mortification and covered her blushing face with her hands. 

"'_Carlos wrapped his big, strong arms---'"_ he recited passionately, tilting his hat to the side rakishly as he braced one enormous foot on the bed next to his fiance's knees. 

"Stop!" she gasped, bursting into giggles when he acted out the next fight scene using only his hat for a weapon. He swooned dramatically and then caught himself, playing both the male and female leads in the story, stopping only when Alice was laughing so hard she actually _snorted._

He collapsed on the bed next to her, exhausted from his acting. "Poor Hatter," she cooed, gently closing the book and setting it on her nightstand. "Tired?" He nodded, setting his hat on one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed before folding his hands on his stomach and settling in to sleep. 

"It's just for tonight," Alice told herself as she curled into his side. 

The Next Morning

"Turn it off," Reginald groaned, shoving the covers over his head in an attempt to block out the alarm clock's shrill ringing. 

"Please!" Alice whimpered, eyes clenched tight and her fingers curled into Reginald's shirt. 

"..." The March Hare stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the talking lump on the bed. 'Funny,' he thought. 'That sounded like Reg there for a second.' Shrugging it off, he leapt across the room and heroically vanguished the dastardly alarm clock. 

"Oh, Thank Goodness!" Both Reginald and Alice exclaimed as they popped their heads out from under the covers. 

The March Hare had to be rushed to the hospital to treat the concussion he recieved from fainting in shock and smacking his head on the dresser. 


	10. Changed

Disclaimer: If I ever get rich enough, I'm buying the rights to Alice and Reginald.

"I think I'm missing a button," Reginald pondered out loud as he studied his shirt. March Hare, head bandaged, was unlocking the door to the Hatter's Hat Shop on Main Street. It had made him extraordinarily happy to learn that the book shop was just down the street and around the corner from his.

"It's fine, Reg," Hare told him grumpily, one paw rubbing his tender scalp while the other fished his painkillers from his pocket. "Now, to work!"

"Fine," the Mad Hatter sulked as he flipped the lights on and dug a clean pair of gloves out from a drawer. "Which order should we start with?" he asked his best friend, eyeing the stack of hat requests warily.

"Lady Tremaine's," Hare replied immeadiately. "She's been grousing for days about it and has even threatened to take her business elsewhere."

"Good riddance!" was Reginald's response. The white haired gentleman winced as he read over the order, wondering how on earth he could fit ten feathers and five bows on _one_ hat.

"Now, we need to order some more material..." Hare started, pulling out the catalogs.

At The Hatter Home

Alice was enjoying her day off, sprawled on the living room love seat and stretching. "Thank goodness March is all right," she thought, wincing as she recalled the morning's events. "Was I really cuddled up to Reginald?"

"Well, time to do laundry!" She reluctantly climbed to her feet and grabbed the laundry basket on her way to the stairs. Her nose wrinkled in distaste, she plucked a lime green bowtie off of the railing. "How--Never mind, I don't want to know," was her response to peeling a pair of lavender boxers from the ceiling fan in his room. "Now, for March's," she thought warily as she ventured down the hall.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that March Hare had piled all of his dirty laundry in his hamper, unlike a certain Mad Hatter she could mention. Alice lugged the now-full basket back downstairs and heaved it onto the top of the dryer to begin loading the washer. She had insisted on the machines after attempting, and failing, to do it all by hand and hang it on a clothes line outside. Reginald had snuck outside when she wasn't watching and stolen her best pair of knickers right off the line! And March Hare had been no better, aiding the would-be felon in keeping Alice distracted long enough to get the deed done.

Alice finished loading the washer and, rubbing her back wearily as she stumbled to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She smiled softly when the light glinted off of her ring as she poured the water into the kettle. She had just taken a seat at the table with a cup full of hot tea and was preparing to take the first sip when the door flew open, startling her. "Babycakes!" Reginald cried, looking disheveled. Alice started so badly at his arrival that she spilled the tea all over her hands.

"Reginald!" She ran to wash the hot tea off, wincing as the cold water stung her burnt skin.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you all right, darling Alice?" he cried in distress, gently grasping her hands and holding them an inch from his face.

"I'm f-fine," she stammered, still not used to his sudden bouts of affection and closeness. "Why aren't you at the shop?"

"I could ask you the same thing, cricket," he chuckled, feeling very clever.

"It's my day off."

"...Oh..." He was at a temporary loss of words. "I convinced Marchy to let me come home for tea time."

"And how did you manage that?" she asked as she got him settled at the table with a clean cup of now mildy-warm tea.

"Bribery," he said proudly, nose-deep in tea.

"What?!" she shrieked, not realizing that she was yelling in his ear. The force of her scream blew the hat right off of his head and tousled his hair so badly people wondered for days what _exactly_ went on in the Hatter Household.

"Tea cup, I never realized you were deaf! I ...SAID...THAT...I...BRIBED...HIM," he enunciated in an attempt to be both helpful and witty all at once.

"With what?" she wanted to know.

"Well...uhh...Ikindapromisedhecouldhavethehouseallweekendbyhimself."

She processed this for a moment, before looking at him in disbelief. "And where are we supposed to stay?"

"...I was kinda hoping you would know. What, no goodbye kiss?!" he stuttered in outrage as she flounced angrily out of the kitchen.

Knowing how he got if he didn't get what he wanted, Alice stormed back into the room, laid a quick kiss on his cheek and marched upstairs faster than he could blink.

"That wasn't what I had in mind!" he told her, standing at the bottom of the staircase with his hands on his hips.

"You have to earn it!" she yelled back, slamming the door to her room. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping one foot while he waited for her to come back downstairs.

He was at the end of his patience and had just started up the stairs when a loud shriek reupted from her room. "REGINALD!"

"Oh, no..." he suddenly remembered that today was the day that Ariel had agreed to pay him back for babysitting.

Reginald's fiance threw her door open, managed to grab him by his bowtie and pull him into her room. She shoved him towards the open closet doors, demanding, "What happened to my clothes?!"

He smoothed his suit prissily, making sure he looked decent before bestowing his attention on the closet's contents. His eyes widened in delight when he saw that all of Alice's clothing had been replaced by shrunken and skimpier versions of the original outfits. All of her sensible shoes were replaced by strappy heels and sandals. "I think I owe Ariel more..."

After tying him up and dragging the truth out of him, all of which Reginald bore suprisingly well, Alice banned him from her room for the rest of the day, threatening to call March and cancel the bribe if he didn't find her clothes AND a weekend place for them before dinner that night. Reginald whimpered and stared at her sadly when she started to pack the alternate clothing up to be disposed of.

"Won't you wear one? For me?" The Mad Hatter pouted, giving her his best kicked puppy impression.

"Oh, fine! But only one and ONLY for a few minutes!"

The nosebleed stain on the carpet was cause for much alarm when March came home, who suspected foul play.


	11. Arrangements

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

Reginald knocked on the door in front of him hesitantly, shifting uneasily on his feet as he waited for the door to be answered.

"What do _you _want?" a voice asked, hostility evident. The door opened only a crack, allowing one brown eye to be seen.

"Well, since you asked...Alice and I need somewhere to stay this weekend and we were wondering if we could use your upstairs. I mean, it's not like you live in it anymore or anything!" he rushed to spit all the words out correctly, barely managing to do so.

"...Why?"

"A bribe gone horribly wrong."

"Ahh...Hare, I take it?" Reginald only nodded, almost clapping with delight as the door swung fully open and he was pulled inside.

"You do realize that there's only one room, right?" Wendy crossed her arms over her chest, stubborn curls pulled into a bun.

"Yes, of course! But why does it matter, we are engaged!" he ranted, not seeming to realize that Wendy really didn't care what their formal arrangement was, as long as only one mattress was all right with them.

"And Alice is all right with having to share sleeping space?" She had to make sure.

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, she certainly didn't the other night," he told her in a conspiritorial whisper, winking.

Wendy only rolled her eyes and handed him her spare key. "Peter promised me a night out Friday night, so it'll be just you two for at least a few hours," she told him, shooing him back outside.

"What about--" He raised one finger as if raising a point, stopping when the door shut in his stunned face. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be!" he announced to the empty street proudly as he set off for home and his temperamental girl.

Hatter's

Alice was slamming the lid of her suitcase closed when Reggie arrived home that evening, as it was Thursday and they had to be gone by tomorrow at three p.m., as per the bribe's restrictions. "Ludicrous!" she muttered angrily, scooping up her toiletries and shoving them into a bag as well.

"Alice?" Reginald entered her room cautiously, holding a key between them like an olive branch.

"What?"

He gulped, inching closer with the key in his hand still extended. "I got us somewhere to stay?" he offered.

"Really?" Alice whipped around, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Ye-yes?"

"Oh, Reggie!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Surprised, he pulled back, staring down at her. "Alice?"

"Yes, darling?" she almost purred, eyes closed as she tucked her head under his chin. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back, freezing when he felt something protruding from her shoulder. It felt like...an arrow? Alarmed, he looked down and almost fainted. A sparkly pink suction cup arrow was stuck to her! He very slowly peeled it off and clenched his eyes shut in terror of what was about to happen. He felt Alice go stiff in his arms, unhooking hers and lowering her hands to his chest.

"W-What happened?" she asked, shaking her head as if trying to clear it.

He silently held the arrow up for her inspection, adding as he did, "It wasn't me!"

Unbeknownst to the couple, Peter Pan was sitting in her closet with the March Hare, grumbling as he handed Marchy the five Disney dollars he owed him for losing the bet. "Told you, he may be mad but he's sharp," March murmured.


	12. The First Night

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

"Home sweet home!" Reginald declared as he dropped both his bag and Alice's on the carpet just inside the upstairs bedroom.

"Only for this weekend," Alice reminded him, absently dusting some dust off of his coat.

"Ooh! Lookie!" he cried in delight, zipping over to the rather old looking television. "Wonder if it gets the Disney channel!"

Before Alice could try to reign him in, Wendy peeked her head around the door frame.

"Peter and I are leaving. Do you guys need anything before we take off?"

"Hide this," Alice demanded, handing the bewildered girl the T.V. antenna.

"ALICE!" Reginald wailed, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her legs. His pitifully bad acting was muffled in her skirt.

"Are you sure--" Wendy started to ask but was silenced by Alice's quick nod.

"He'll be fine," she told Wendy, pulling a yo-yo from her pocket. As Wendy closed the door and headed down the stairs, she heard Alice say, "Reggie? Here, this'll take the pain away," and Reginald's happy yell.

"What happened with the loon?" Peter asked from the front doorway as Wendy approached him.

"He's not a loon, he's just...not all there," she told him archly as they left the house. "And Alice took the television antenna away from him and made me hide it."

"Poor guy," Peter sympathized.

"He'll recover; she gave him a yo-yo."

Upstairs

"Watch this!" Reginald told Alice, performing a series of complicated tricks with the yo-yo. She clapped from her spot on the bed, giggling when the string got wrapped around and tied his hands together. She motioned for him to kneel by the edge of the bed so she could untangle him, patiently unknotting the cord and unwrapping it. She was rewarded with a giant tackle from the Mad Hatter, who tucked the yo-yo into his vest pocket.

"Never mess with a Mad Hatter," he told her smugly, rolling them until he was resting on the bottom, cradling her against his larger frame.

"Reggie?" She spoke so quietly he was almost certain he had imagined it.

"Alice?"

"When do you want to...you know..." she asked, sitting up to gesture vaguely at her now-adorned ring finger.

"Get married?" he finished for her, excitement infusing his voice. "How about...now!"

"Now?!"

"Yes, Alice, now! Why should we wait?" He was so excited, he sat up, almost dislodging his fiance but managed to catch her before she fell off the mattress.

"Well, don't you want everyone to be there?"

"Pumpkin Pie, I don't wanna wait!"

"Not even if I promise to make it up to you?" He completely ignored her sly look, too upset that she was refusing him his fondest, or most current, wish.

"How? Nothing can make this better," he moaned, flopping onto his stomach and burying his face in her stomach.

"Not even...a tea party?" His head immeadiately popped up, staring at her in wonder.

"You would do that...for me?" Alice merely nodded, smoothing his hair back from his face tenderly.

"It's what people do when they love each other," she told him solemnly.

He seemed to think about it for a few moments, not even realizing that he was fiddling with the buttons on the back of her dress. Alice, however, noticed. In fact, Alice was rather shocked and was beginning to squirm, trying to discreetly dislodge his hands before he undid any of them.

"Stop squirming! Silly woman," he muttered, grabbing her hips to hold her still. Alice froze at the rather intimate contact, staring down at her future husband with wide, surprised eyes.

Reggie smirked, slowly tightening his grip and then loosening it, all the while keeping his gaze focused on her face. She squeaked and wriggled, bursting into laughter when he started to tickle her ribs instead.

"R-Reggie! S-st-stop!!" she gasped, barely managing to snatch his hat from atop his head and waving it in his face.

He gasped in horror, recoiling instinctively. "My hat!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Alice sighed, sitting up and straightening her own clothing before plopping the giant green hat on a bedpost and working on smoothing the wrinkles from Reginald.

A Few Hours Later, After Two Pillow Fights, And Several Kettles Full of Tea Later...

"Guys? We're home," Wendy called, hanging her jacket on the coat rack and settling Peter on the couch before creeping upstairs. "Guys?" she repeated, nudging the door open with her fingertips. She blushed before smiling when she saw them.

Reginald and Alice were curled up together on top of the covers, Alice in tea cup pajamas and Reginald in tea kettle pajamas. There were feathers and tea cups everywhere.

"Good night, Alice, Reginald," she murmured, slipping in to lay the spare blanket over them and gather as many dishes as she could carry before heading back downstairs.


	13. The First Morning

Disclaimer: Reginald is Bri-chan's, Alice and everyone else are Disney's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reginald awoke with a loud yawn and stretched lazily before managing to shove his hair from his eyes and look around the unfamiliar room curiously.

"Alice?" he called, getting to his feet unsteadily. "Gum Drop? Where are you?"

Receiving no response, he checked under the bed, then in the closet, and finally in his hat, which lay on its side in the floor. "Huh. Where could she have wandered off to? I know! I'll ask…umm…."

"Her name is Wendy, Reginald," Alice reminded him.

"Ye Gads, woman!" Reginald shrieked, jumping in fright and whirling to face his fiancé as she lounged in the doorway.

"Miss me?" she asked as she tiptoed around the large felt hat and to his side.

"Terribly! You mustn't ever desert me like that again!" Reginald threw himself at her, clutching her to him and resolving to keep her there.

"I didn't desert you, dear. I just had to let Wendy know that we would be out of her hair today."

"When were we in her hair? Because, dumpling, that is just disgusting."

Alice merely raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to finish before pushing him at the suitcase containing his wardrobe. "Please get dressed and meet me downstairs?"

"All right, if you insist! But I demand kisses!" Reginald told her dramatically, one finger pointing towards the ceiling as he made his demands.

"That can be arranged," Alice agreed, kissing him lightly on his nose before gliding from the room, skirts swishing behind her.

Humming to himself, Reginald began sifting through his suitcase, trying to decide between glitter-encrusted pants and a feather-studded vest.

Meanwhile, Downstairs….

"Did you enjoy your date last night, Wendy?" Alice asked, settling on the couch next to the other girl.

"I doubt you could call it that," Wendy told her glumly, sipping her tea.

"What happened?"

"We went out to the movies, as you know, but we ran into Tiger Lily and her new boyfriend…."

Alice looked horrified for her friend.

"Of course, Peter had to make some offhand comment about Tiger Lily wanting the best and settling for the rest…."

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"Oh, Wendy! I'm terribly sorry!" Alice hugged Wendy, who slumped and tried to prevent tears from escaping. "It was horrid! It was like I wasn't even there. And when he did notice me, he just look resigned to the fact that I was his date and not her!"

"Little boys should never have more than one toy," Reginald told her as he strode into the room, thankfully in his normal attire, minus the hat which was loosely dangling from one hand.

"You know, that actually makes sense, Mr. Theophilus."

"Thank you, Ms. Dear. I like to think that behind this dashing exterior lies a great thinker, capable of virtually anything!"

"We must be off, Wendy. Would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you though. I think I will simply stay in today, catch up on my laundry."

"If you are sure…"

"I am. Now go, have fun with your beau!"

"I rather like the sound of that," Wendy heard Reginald remark as he steered Alice out the door with one hand on her back.

"I'm sure you do."

Author's Note:

I am terribly sorry this is so short and that it took so long to post. What can I say, life gets in the way. I would love some ideas where to go from here, as I seem to have lost my list of chapter plots.


	14. To Cosplay, or Not To Cosplay, That is

_**Chapter Thirteen -- To Cosplay, or Not to Cosplay. That is the Question!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish it were.**_

_****Now, I know that everyone, including myself, loves Alice's dress in WCMI, but I also love her blue dress. Now, can we imagine that the one she is wearing is a mix of the two that still looks enough like the original blue one to convince a cast member?****_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alice and Reginald slowly made there way down Main Street, allowing their intertwined fingers to sway between them as they walked. Eventually, they found themselves in front of Aurora's castle. A photographer bounced up to them, halting them as they started to drift towards the tea cup ride. "Would you like me to take your picture in front of the castle?"**_

"_**No, thank you." Alice murmured, trying to duck around him. **_

"_**Are you sure? In today's economy, many people can only make this trip once and, with such exceptional costumes--" **_

"_**You don't say," Reginald commented, gently gripping Alice's shoulders to hold her in place. Sighing in exasperation, she buried her head in his chest. **_

"_**Absolutely! Many people prefer to wear the adult versions of Alice and the Mad Hatter costumes. I, however, salute the fact that you have replicas of the real costumes!"**_

"_**Why, thank you!" Reginald preened, fluffing his hair and straightening Alice's hair bow. **_

"_**And your wigs!"**_

"_**My what?! **_**I assure you, sir, that my hair is completely my own!" **

"**Oh, dear. Sir, I didn't mean to offend--"**

"**My name is Reginald, thank you. Now, come along, Alice. The tea cups are calling me! I'm coming, my darlings!" His point made, the maddest of hatters led his girl off by the hand.**

"**I am **_**so fired," the cast member whimpered, eyes the size of dinner plates. **_

"_**The nerve of him! Does this look unnatural to you?" Reginald demanded, hat askew as he gestured at his hair. The tea cup he and Alice occupied was whirling around madly, both occupants spinning the wheel in the center. **_

"_**Of course not…Do we really look like cosplayers?"**_

"_**Never! I mean, even if we were, you couldn't fit into that silly little blue dress again!"**_

_**Her glare stopped him from continuing, his hair raising on his arms in fright. "I am not fat, Reginald. And if you want to continue this relationship, you will agree vehemently and never bring it up again."**_

"_**Absolutely, darling. Never even crossed my mind. You are simply more of a woman, more---"**_

"_**That's enough, Reginald. You will not be sleeping on the couch, after all. Now, it is time for our tea. Come along, Reg," she called as the tea cups slowed to a stop and she slid out, extending a hand to him.**_

"_**Dumpling, can you maybe…you know…try it on again? For me?"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Because I love you guys, and because I got the majority of my homework out of the way, a special treat for everyone! I also found out yesterday, that I got accepted into the WDW College Program in Orlando, and will be there from August to January! I want to audition, and I bet everyone knows who I want to portray. For anyone who hasn't heard of this artist, check out evantaubenfeld(dot)com. I love his music and I hope you will too. His song "Boy Meets Girl" was playing when I wrote this up. **_

_**Whisper**_


End file.
